High School: The Demigod Way!
by PercyAnnabeth101
Summary: 4 schools, 1 campus. New York Preparatory, Manhattan High, Goode High and A. Alex High have come together with students from each school. Oh wait did I say Goode High? Did you know Annabeth goes to New York Prep? Wait 'till they find out! Read to uncover the secrets! Find out the drama, romance and sadness! I suck at summaries so just read! Rated T, just it case ;D!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi this is my new story. I promise you this will be nothing like normal PJO High School Stories. I'm trying to make mine as unique as possible. If you would take some time to I'd appreciate if you reviewed about the story. Positive things or constructive criticism. Thx and enjoy!**

Paul's P.O.V (**bet you weren't expecting that**)

_Dear Paul Blofis_

_The department of Education has taken note that you are our most experienced teacher. The department have been having problems with schools and now they wish to create a new one. There will be students and teachers from 4 different schools Goode being one. You have been asked to take charge of this operation becoming the acting principal until a permanent decision is made. __ The job is high paying and good. Please take this into consideration and contact me ASAP with a decision. I would do the job myself but I will be retiring soon and you are better for the job. Please take the job as I don't have anymore choices._

_Jonathan Shum_

_ Principal At Goode High School_

_ Number: 555-741-258 (**no idea what numbers in America are like, I'm Australian**)._

_ Email: Jonathan. Shum _

At soon as I opened finished the letter I shouted with delight! "Sally, Percy come over here", I shouted. Percy ran in with Riptide. "What? Where's the monster". Sally laughed. "No monster, Perce. Just good news". "Well what did you shout about that made me run over here embarrassing myself". I chuckled. "Well Percy, for your information, I've been offered a high paying promotion temporarily". Sally squealed and jumped. "YAY!" I could tell she was excited. "Well congrats Paul, let's see the letter". I showed them the letter and they both offered me smiles. I was so happy, I obviously did a good job with my teaching.

Annabeth's P.O.V

Uh, you have got to be kidding me. Yesterday morning me and about 100 other kids had been called in to the theatre. I was wondering whether we were in trouble but then I saw my friends, Jasmine and Lily walking towards me and they never get in trouble. Are you wondering what all the fuss is about? Well we were called into the theatre so we could be told we would be taking part in a "project" for the department of education. Apparently we would be joining another 3 schools to create one big school next year for approximately 10 months give or take a few weeks. I'd just started to fit in then WHAM! Everything changes. I just hope they pick good schools with good people. Not sluts, whores or any other bad type of people. Though I had a feeling there was going to be drama. Lots of drama. This is going to be a long 10 months.

**So that's it for the first chapter. Review, Favourite or Follow please! Sorry for the short chapter! It's more of a preview and not the real solid story yet. If you get what I mean.**

**To the people who've read my other story "Life As Their Kids" I will be updating that soon because recently my computer had problems it wouldn't save things and it would get glitchy. Now I got it fixed and now I'm using it again.**

**Thx!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**AN So I got a few reviews to continue and here I am. I was planning to write on Thursday but I went to my sister's graduation then Friday we had The Year Eleven Dance! Quite an eventful week if I say so myself then today I took my siblings to see Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs 2. Yeah I had a great week! I'll stop babbling about myself and start the story.**

Percy's P.O.V

"So this is the famous school", I said to Paul. "This is it, go to the office and get ready. I have a meeting and things to do", explained Paul. I headed off and went to the office. I got lost the first time but then I saw a big sign.

EFICOF

It wasn't the sign but the line of people waiting for this woman behind the desk. "Next", she called out. I overheard a bit but not that much. Finally the line moved until it came to me.

"Name"

"Perseus Jackson, Percy"

I waited as she typed my name into the computer to look for my file or whatever they call them. Finally she printed something out and handed it to me.

"Locker Number, timetable and locker all on there, have a great first day"

"Thanks". I tried to read her nametag.

"Dyslexic?"

"Yep"

"The name's Ms. Heathrow" ( **Bear with me, I'm horrible at names, kk)**

I tried to find my locker. _309, 310, 311, ahaha 312!_

I went through my schedule to get my books ready and stuff.

**Perseus Jackson**

**Locker Number: 312**

**Password: 1470**

**7:45 Homeroom: Mrs. Wilson**

**8:00 Algebra: Mr. Guest**

**9:00 English: Mr. Blofis**

**10:00 Geography: Mrs. Easton**

**_Break 11:00_-12:00**

**12:00 Art: Ms. Jean**

**1:00 Music: Mr. Easton**

**2:00 Study Period: Supervised By Ms. Kale (Librarian) **

**_2:45 Gym/ Swimming/Athletics: Coach Hedge_**

**_3:45 History: Mr. Brunner_**

**_Homeroom: 4: 30_**

**End of Day!**

It was horrifying. School for like I don't know I wasn't good at math's but for a long time. Uh, nothing could make this day better or worse. Maybe if someone like Annabeth or Grover magically came.

_"Seaweed Brain"_

Annabeth's P.O.V

Today was great and bound to become greater. First of all I found Grover. Just our luck that he was at a school looking for demigods when they were transferred her. Of course he came as well being their protector. We got our schedules together and compared.

**Annabeth Chase**

**Locker Number: 313**

**Password: 0741**

**7:45 Homeroom: Mrs. Wilson**

**8:00 Algebra: Mr. Guest**

**9:00 English: Mr. Blofis**

**10:00 Geography: Mrs. Easton**

**_Break 11:00_-12:00**

**12:00 Art: Ms. Jean**

**1:00 Music: Mr. Easton**

**2:00 Study Period: Supervised By Ms. Kale (Librarian) **

**_2:45 Gym/ Swimming/Athletics: Coach Hedge_**

**_3:45 History: Mr. Brunner_**

**_Homeroom: 4: 30_**

**End of Day!**

**Grover Underwood**

**Locker Number: 314**

**Password: 9911**

**7:45 Homeroom: Mrs. Wilson**

**8:00 Algebra: Mr. Guest**

**9:00 English: Mr. Blofis**

**10:00 Geography: Mrs. Easton**

**_Break 11:00_-12:00**

**12:00 Art: Ms. Jean**

**1:00 Music: Mr. Easton**

**2:00 Study Period: Supervised By Ms. Kale (Librarian) **

**_2:45 Gym/ Swimming/Athletics: Coach Hedge_**

**_3:45 History: Mr. Brunner_**

**_Homeroom: 4: 30_**

**End of Day!**

"Nice", Grover said. "We've got the same schedule".

"Hey Grover", I said looking at a list. "Do you know what schools are forming this school?" "Nope, lets ask"

"Excuse us, Mrs. Heathrow but which 4 schools are forming this school"

Mrs. Heathrow answered "Goode High School, New York Prep, Manhattan College and A. Alex High"

"Did you say Goode?"

"Yes, I did, why do you ask?"

"No reason"

Grover and I walked off and whispered stuff. "I think I saw Percy". "Really?" Questioned Grover.

"I think I know what my boyfriend looks like, c'mon I think that's him"

"Percy!" Shouted Grover. "He won't hear you"

"_Seaweed Brain!"_

He turned around with a shocked but happy look on his face. I told you this year would get better and be dramatic!

**HI! Thanks for the reviews and stuff. I've already said some stuff earlier but yeah. The usual. Review, Follow and/or Favourite. **

**Thanks! Love You All!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**A/N Oh My Gods, Thank you everyone who has followed, favourited and/or reviewed. I appreciate it so much. I was so happy that I decided to update today! Hope you enjoy it!**

Percy's P.O.V

I heard someone say Seaweed Brain. Only one person calls my that! "Annabeth!" I ran towards her and picked her up. "I take it you missed me", she said sarcastically. "I don't know, did I?" She grabbed my face and kissed me. "Hh Hmm, let's keep the PDA low please", said a disgusted sound. "G-Man, long time to see!" " Missed you dude" "How's the wild?" "Things are great man!

After a bit of catching up I asked, "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Well Seaweed Brain our school well my school has been asked to take part of this project of four schools to create one", Annabeth informed me. "Really? So has Goode.", I told them. "Well I was following this girl and boy who are demigods until their school came here."

"Well", I said. "Now were all together again!" Annabeth wanted to compare schedules so we did.

"Nice, we have the same classes!" Said Grover.

I checked my watch. "Talking about classes we have to get to homeroom with Mrs. Wilson".

**(Sorry I forgot to add rooms on the schedules, I'll just pretend they know which room) **

We all walked to room 100 for homeroom.

"Good Morning Juniors and welcome to New York High School! I'm Mrs. Wilson and I'm the homeroom teacher as well as a substitute for a few classes"

"Good morning Mrs. Wilson", piped the class.

"We'll start by introducing ourselves and our original school"

"I'm Josie Smith, I'm an only child. I enjoy music and art. I originally come from A. Alex High"

"I'm Mark Wood, I have 2 twin younger siblings. I enjoy sport and science. I originally went to New York Preparatory"

"I'm Heather Johnson, I have an older sister. I enjoy fashion and design. I originally went to Manhattan College"

Student after student went. I fell asleep halfway through. I woke up to Annabeth shaking me. "Your turn, Seaweed Brain"

"I'm Percy Jackson, I have a little half sister. I enjoy swimming and marine biology. I originally went to Goode High School"

"I'm Annabeth Chase. I have two little half brothers. I enjoy Architecture and history. I originally went to New York Preparatory"

"I'm Grover Underwood, I have live at a camp with some family. I enjoy Nature and biology. I originally went to Manhattan College"

Annabeth's P.O.V

This was tiring. That is probably the first time I've ever said that in school but i'm not really learning anything so I'm bored. Finally the bell rang for the next class. I've already memorized my schedule. We had Algebra next.

Percy, Grover and I were walking to our next class when this girl walked up to us.

"Hi Handsome! Need a girlfriend cos I'm available". I recognised her as Juliette Ponne from homeroom. She obviously didn't know Percy and I were a couple. Or did she?

I decided to answer for Percy. " Lets see, do you need a girlfriend Percy?". I winked at him and he understood. We were going to have some fun with this. " I don't think so", said Percy with a mischievous grin. "You think?" Said Juliette. "No, no I'm sure I'm unavailable"

"Who is she?" Juliette said madly. "Well…" Said Grover. "She's tall, blonde hair, startling grey eyes. Known Percy for years". Juliette looked at me. "UH!" She stamped off. We all laughed!

"Hahaha!" "Did you see her face?" I laughed. "Priceless", replied Grover.

It was priceless. No one was going to steal Percy from me. We all hugged when I shouted "Oh no our class!"

**Oh no! Annabeth, you guys are in so much trouble! Review, follow and/or favourite! Thanks everyone! Love You Guys! Oh and I might not be able to update this week. We don't have anymore classes at school for us year elevens but still lots of work! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I got a few really awesome reviews! They made my day a thousand times better!**

**i'm so sorry about not updating for a long time. It's a poor excuse but true. I've been Christmas shopping and spending time with friends before they go overseas. I'll stop rambling about let you read.**

**an**** . ****Thank you so much for your ideas. I'll take them into consideration. You were right about it possibly getting boring but I want my story to be unique so I'll think about that idea. They have given me inspiration though so THANK YOU! If i use an idea i will definitely give you credit.**

**Chapter 4**

**Grover's P.O.V**

We all hummed a funeral march. We were given detention for being 15 minutes late to Algebra. It sucked. I especially felt sorry for Annabeth. She was a model student. Never gotten in trouble before. Sure there was the being expelled from every school but she made up for that at New York Prep. Percy kept on humming and fiddling with the side of his desk. Annabeth kept on drawing on the table with the pencil she always kept it her hair.

"Quiet!" Yelled Mr. Easton

He was covering detention today. Just our luck. He kept on yelling quiet every 5 minutes. The dude was crazy.

I kept on thinking about the 2 demigods I had found. Their names were Ethan and Kristina Sol. They were both bright students. They enjoyed music and art. I had a hunch they were children of Apollo.

Finally after 2 hours detention ended. We could leave the horror of detention.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Now I know how Percy feels. Seriously, we aren't even allowed to do homework or read in detention! I'm never getting another detention again.

"That was horrible", I said as we walked over to our lockers.

"It wasn't so bad", Percy replied.

"Well that's because it isn't your first time, Seaweed Brain"

"Hey guys, look over there", Grover pointed.

"What am I looking at?" Asked Percy.

"Them, Ethan and Kristina Sol. They are the demigods I found"

"They are sure bright, tell us about them", I said.

"I'm sure they are kids of Apollo because their musical and enjoy poetry. Kristina plays a lot of instruments and Ethan is part of Manhattan High's band, and their last names mean Sun in Spanish"

"We'll have to talk to them some time, for now I'm tired and bored so lets go to my place", Percy exclaimed.

"Sorry guys", Grover said in a sad tone. "I promised Juniper I'd hang out with her today, We're working on some stuff for the wild. In fact I've been delayed with Ethan and Kristina so I've got a lot of work"

"Oh, ok Grover. We'll go without you then", I said.

"See you tomorrow G-man"

"Bye guys".

Grover walked away towards the school doors, when I heard a BANG!

"Grover!" Percy Shouted.

The doors were laying on the ground. There was a big hole in the wall and Grover was laying unconscious on the floor. I ran to Grover while Percy went to check out what caused all that.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. And the short chapter.**

**Hey, I have a question. Do you guys want your chapter long or short? If it's long I will take longer to update. If it's short I will have them up quicker and possibly two in one day.**

**See You,**

**Demigods**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Long time no see! Well, if you think 4 days is long. BTW it was certainly long enough since I've updated. Thanks for the patience! Thanks for the reviews and follows and favourites! Glad to know my story is popular! Read!**

**Chapter 5**

**Percy's P.O.V**

No, he can't be dead. No, no, no! My best friend. My partner in crime. I checked his pulse and couldn't feel anything. A tear fell out of my eye. I'd failed him. Somewhere in the school grounds I'd heard sounds of fighting. I couldn't save Grover but I could certainly avenge him by killing whatever caused his death.

"AAH!"

I ran out with Riptide in my hands when I realized Annabeth had already defeated the… I don't know whatever it was. Annabeth was sitting down under a tree with a scratch under her eye. She was breathing deeply but she was fine.

"Annabeth, what happened?"

"The manticore. It… It destroyed the front of the school because it sensed us."

"That's bad. That's very bad. If the manticore came, Zeus knows what's going to come next"

"Grover. Where's Grover?"

I choked at the sound of his name.

"No, Percy. NO! He can't, no he can't"

She sobbed into my chest. Oh Gods. Juniper! Holy Hera. She would go hysterical.

I put down Annabeth gently. I walked over to the dead body of Grover. I put my hand on his forehead. It was warm. It should be cold. Is it possible he's alive? Could I have done something wrong with checking his pulse. I called Annabeth over to check him out.

She ran over breathing heavily.

"You right, Wise Girl"

"I'll be fine Seaweed Brain"

I knew she wasn't fine. Her eyes were red from crying and her breathing was insane. She stood up but immediately fell right back down. Her eyes were slowly closing.

"Oh no. Wise Girl no way."

I grabbed her and Grover, put them over my shoulder and headed over to the car park. I really hoped The Mist was covering everything because I wouldn't b able to explain anything tomorrow. I prayed to Hecate to help the Mist.

_Please Lady Hecate. Strengthen the mist. I need to get Annabeth and Grover help and I can't do anything about this and the school. Please Hecate. _

I promised myself to sacrifice some food later at dinner. If I could get to dinner. I had one drachma in my pocket and was planning to IM Paul. He couldn't send IM's but he could answer them.

_O Iris, goddess of the rainbow. Hear my plea. Show me Paul Blofis. _

"Paul, please hurry!"

"What's wrong Perce?"

"Annabeth and Grover got hurt. I need to get them home because I have some ambrosia and nectar there."

"Ok I'll be over in the car park in two seconds"

I seated myself and the others on a chair to wait for Paul. I tried shaking Annabeth.

I shook her again. This time she opened her eyes. She was still drowsy though.

"Percy?"

**That's the end for this chapter. Please Review, Follow or Favourite. It really helps me improve. Thanks.**

**See You Later,**

**Demigods!**


End file.
